Mimos
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Fictober Fictober Touken Ranbu Edition 2018 ALV! Día 9 Tema: Ship Fav Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que Kiyomitsu y Yasusada, habían estado juntos y alguien parece querer pasar tiempo de calidad.


**Hola~**

 **Pues como veo que había ikntober y Kinktober (mamadisimo xD), se me hincharon los ovarios hacer un Fictober para Touken ranbu.** **  
** **La lista está en mi Fanpage de FB por si gustan ir a ver o participar :3** **  
** **y bueno aclaraciones obligatorias.**

 **Los nombres están en orden americano, ósea primero nombre luego apellido.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Kashuu Kitomitsu - Orden Japonés.**

 **Kiyomitsu Kashuu - Orden Americano.**

 **La romanización es simple.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Touken Danshi -Romanización Normal.**

 **Token Danshi - Romanizacion Simple.**

 **Saniwa, bueno en este caso haremos referencia a una mujer.**

 **Los personajes (en su mayoría) no me pertenecen a mi si no a DMM y a sus respectivos ilustradores.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **~Mimos~**

—Kiyomitsu~ — Chilló un peliazul-oscuro.

El azabache rodó los ojos por enésima vez.

—Kiyomitsu~~ — Alargó el chillido. —Hazme caso~ — Dijo acercándose al contrario, cual gato que demanda atención a su dueño.

— ¡Tsk! — Soltó un suspiro y miró al otro. —Tú no quieres atención, tú lo que quieres es otra cosa. — Dijo en tono pícaro.

Yasusada se mordió el labio inferior al oír la declaración del otro, Kiyomitsu tomó el rostro del contrario con ambas manos y sello los labios ajenos con los propios.

—Mgh.

Ambos soltaban pequeños ruidos, mientras jugaban con los labios ajenos.

Yasusada tenía el raro hábito de hacer que los besos se volviesen tronados, cosa que aunque el azabache no reconociera le encantaba.

—Me haces cosquillas. — Le dijo Kiyomitsu sonriendo.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó divertido. —Entonces voy a seguir haciéndolo. — Sonrió al declarar su travesura.

Comenzando con otra ronda de besos que término con el azabache tumbado en el suelo con el ojiazul sobre él.

Yasusada se separó del contrario y le miró a los ojos.

—Te extrañe mucho. — Dijo acurrucándose en el pecho del contrario.

Kiyomitsu se volvió mudo por unos instantes, no sabía cómo responder, él también había extrañado al ojiazul, pero no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras, se decidió a sólo acariciar el cabello de Yasusada, mientras que de vez en cuando pellizcaba la mejilla izquierda del otro, ocasionando que este sonriera.

Yasusada sabía que Kiyomitsu no era muy bueno con las palabras, por lo que era más de acciones, de unas lindas y tiernas acciones. Mismas que terminaron con Kiyomitsu sobre el otro y en la visita del "Monstro de las cosquillas", mismo que no dejaría en paz a Yasusada hasta que este llorará de la risa.

—Ba-baha-

— ¿Has dicho algo? — Cuestionó el azabache sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas al otro.

— ¡Basta! — Pidió soltando la carcajada.

— ¡No lo haré! — Le contestó divertido.

— ¡Basta! — Decía tratando de atrapar las manos de Kiyomitsu, cosa que le era un tanto difícil, hasta que por fin pudo sujetarle las manos al otro. —Ya, por favor. — Dijo entre jadeos.

—No aguantas nada. — Rió el azabache separándose de él.

—No es que no aguante. — Poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar la respiración. —Es que no me dejas respirar. — Viró a su "camarada".

Kiyomitsu volvió a acariciar el rostro ajeno, recostándose al lado del peliazul-oscuro, volviendo a sonreírle y a darle de vez en cuando pequeños besos en la frente.

—Kiyomitsu.

— ¿Hm?

—Yo... — Sus mejillas se encendieron.

Kiyomitsu sabía lo que el otro quería.

—Bueno... — Pensarlo le era fácil, lo difícil era decirlo.

— ¿Quieres que lo hagamos? — Dijo tomando al otro de la barbilla y depositando un suave beso en los labios del otro.

Yasusada sintió la cara arder, y sin aviso alguno se encimó sobre el otro para devorar los labios ajenos.

— ¡Mmm! — Se quejó Kiyomitsu.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó el chico separándose un poco.

—Pregunte si querías, más no dije que lo haríamos. — Dijo burlón.

— ¿Ha~?

Yasusada se levantó desilusionado.

—Vamos, no te enojes. — Dijo abrazando por la espalda a quien ya traía un berrinche.

—Yo quería hacerlo. — Dijo él, haciendo pucheritos.

Kiyomitsu soltó un suspiro y comenzó a repartir besos en el cuello ajeno. —No te pongas así, ahora no podemos.

—Hum. — Rezongó.

— _Tú lo pediste._ — Comenzó a descubrir los hombros ajenos y a repartir pequeños mordiscos.

—Ngh.

— _Que rápido,_ ¿ya te emocionaste? — Preguntó, mientras disfrutaba de los gemidos ahogados de Yasusada. —Mañana a primera hora saldremos a una misión, por ello no podemos hacerlo.

Se separó del otro y caminó rumbo a la puerta.

— ¡No puedes dejarme así de alborotado! — Reclamó.

— ¡Puedo y lo haré! — Dijo seguro. — ¿Sabes?, a veces me gusta que estemos haciéndonos mimos sin llegar a otra cosa. — Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

— _A mí también me gusta que nos hagamos mimos, pero también quería "eso"._

* * *

 **Se acabó!**

 **Che! Kiyomitsu, dejo prendido al otro menso xD**

 **Por fin otro drabble xD**

 **La verdad es que yo misma me pongo la soga al cuello xD**

 **Esperen a que reponga os que me faltan el 4 de Noviembre ;)**


End file.
